Condamné à mourir
by Eyto
Summary: Parfois, votre pire ennemi est le seul capable de vous sauver.  Et Gin le savait très bien, quand dans sa chute, il entraîna Shûichi Akai avec lui. Désormais traqués par l'Organisation, les deux hommes allaient devoir faire équipe ! Terminé.
1. Jour 1 : Cavale

**Edit : Donc. Je viens de voir que certains mots étaient supprimé lors de la mise en ligne. Je vais voir si je peux pas régler ce soucis en postant autrement. En attendant, je vais relire la fic pour repérer les absents ;)**

Un jour on m'a dit "Tu lances trop de fic à la fois..." et j'avoue... je suis un taré. Mais cette fic est construit sur une question toute simple : que se passerait-il si le Gin international devenait fugitif de l'Organisation ? Pire encore, que se passerait-il si dans sa chute, il entrainerait Akai ?

Enfin bref... voilà quand même un premier chapitre et nul ne sait si d'autres arriveront.

* * *

**Condamné à mourir**

**Jour 1  
**

Un tir.

Un seul bruit qui avait provoqué une panique en ville, et encore, il suffisait généralement de moins grave pour que les personnes et touristes vagabondant en ville prennent la fuite. Seulement, c'est un homme qui était visé, et c'est cette même balle qui avait failli causer sa perte.

Un autre tir, qui rasa cette fois-ci sa joue arborant la cicatrice d'une vieille confrontation avec un tiers agent du FBI, toujours en fuite lui aussi.  
Gin le savait bien, lorsque l'on commettait une erreur au sein de l'Organisation, la sentence était souvent cruelle : la mort. Dans tous les cas possibles, la mort était de toute manière la seule porte de sortie connue à ce jour dans le syndicat, Sherry le savait bien elle aussi. Son erreur ? Méritait-il le même châtiment que la traitresse que cachait le FBI ? Certainement pas.

Il retira son long manteau noir pour la première fois avant de la jeter dans une vieille benne à ordure.

"La police arrive sur les lieux Boss, on se retire." déclara un homme en noir dans l'oreillette de Gin. "Mais il ne nous échappera pas."

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard toujours aussi froid. Il avait gardé sa confiance depuis sa fuite, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de deux heures.  
En regardant sa montre une énième fois, il se rendit compte que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, mauvais pour lui. Comme disait Akai _"Ramper dans l'ombre et disparaitre comme le brouillard, c'est leur technique préférée"_ et celle-ci prenait tout son sens la nuit présente. Vu la situation, il n'avait de toute manière pas vraiment le choix, il devait trouver un refuge où passer la nuit et ce à l'abri de ses poursuivants.

Coincé dans sa ruelle, Gin réfléchissait. Dépourvu de son manteau, tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était un simple pull vert et un pantalon noir. La première chose à faire pour l'instant, c'était de couper ses longs cheveux afin de passer inaperçu en ville, et bien sûr de trouver un nouveau chapeau ou bonnet pour couvrir son crâne.

Il était peut-être dans un viseur de sniper alors qu'il réfléchissait . Ou peut-être pas... au vu des équipements de l'Organisation -vision nocturne-, il ne pouvait que s'en douter, mais il savait que certains agents n'auraient pas le courage de l'abattre, et puis il était toujours armé de son colt.

Une autre solution s'offrait à lui : le FBI. Pouvait-il se rendre et tout avouer aux agents qui le poursuivait également ? Cela ne compterait pas comme une trahison d'une certaine manière, vu qu'il ne faisait plus officiellement partie de l'Organisation...

La sonnerie de son téléphone personnel le sortit de ses pensées, tandis qu'il laissa tomber sa cigarette à terre.

"J'écoute." tonna-t-il.

"J'ai appris pour ta traque. Tu es au courant pour le prix . Deux milliards de yens pour ton meurtre..."**(14~ millions d'euros)**

Gin soupira un court instant.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne vois que deux solutions... ou bien tu te livres au FBI, ou bien tu fais descendre ton Boss de son petit nuage. Et sur ce coup, je ne peux rien pour toi." répondit l'interlocuteur.

"Dans tous les cas..." susurra-t-il. "Je ne t'accorde aucune confiance."

Un petit rire moqueur se fit entendre dans le téléphone de l'assassin, qui recula de quelques pas pour se mettre davantage à l'abri, au cœur d'une ruelle qui de base n'était pas à traverser sans défense.

"C'est ce que tu as dit à Vermouth, lorsqu'elle a rejoint les rangs de ton Organisation."

"Et je n'ai pas non plus confiance en elle." rétorqua Gin toujours aussi calme.

Il reprit une cigarette de son paquet maintenant vide et l'alluma après l'avoir mis à la bouche.

"Alors peut-être pourrait tu faire appel à Akai." répondit l'homme.

Gin y avait déjà pensé.

En réalité, il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait compter sur Akai au cas où il serait banni de l'Organisation... en l'échange de sa survie et de sa protection, il pourrait tout lui racontait. Seulement, il fallait d'abord survivre le plus longtemps possible et gagner du temps... et encore fallait-il réussir ici. Et pour finir, il devait contacter Akai... un agent du FBI qui avait dû fuir le Japon après une certaine guerre à l'hôpital, pour ensuite mieux revenir...

Tiens, ça lui rappelait qu'un livreur de l'Organisation -un tiers camionneur qui exécute aussi des contrats par ailleurs- avait fait apparition peu après la fuite de Shuichi... était-il seulement possible que cet agent de malheur jouait une fois encore au jeu de l'infiltration ?

"Je verrais." cracha-t-il en raccrochant.

Bon il fallait voir les choses du bon côté, il pourrait enfin retrouver certains membres et les assassiner sans aucune pitié... telle Vermouth, sa cible potentiel numéro une.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença par couper ses longs cheveux, suivit de l'achat d'un bonnet, et pour finir d'un sac avec deux bouteilles et quelques plats préparé. Sa première journée de traqué commençait bien, finalement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait, jusqu'à ce qu'il repense au simple fait qu'il soit recherché...

(_-_)

L'homme au bonnet descendit de son camion et déchargea le contenu de sa remorque avant de signer quelques papiers qui lui avaient valu un remerciement de Bourbon. Avant de reprendre la route une nouvelle fois, au cœur du brouillard de cette douce nuit, il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette comme il en avait l'habitude.

"Merci pour tes services, Achiro-kun !"

Il hocha la tête puis enfila un écouteur.

"Shu. Du nouveau ?" chuchota Jodie.

"Non. Ils ne me font toujours pas vraiment confiance, je ne sais même pas ce que je transporte pour eux." répondit Akai. "Et, je n'ai pas eu la chance de croiser Gin aujourd'hui."

Il jeta sa cigarette à terre.

"Le mieux pour l'instant, c'est de me laisser faire."

Il remonta dans son camion et vérifia que celui-ci n'était pas sur écoute, ce qui était le cas, un système aussi basique que "petit" de leur part.

_"Pitoyable" pensa Shuichi._

"Bon je te laisse Marty, on s'fera une bière un d'ces quatre !" ironisa 'Achiro'.

Il raccrocha.

"Dangereux..." répéta Conan. "Ce qu'il tente de faire n'a aucun sens, si l'Organisation préparait réellement quelque chose, n'en aurait-on pas au moins une piste ?"

"Tu l'as entendu, non ? Pour le moment, laissons-le faire. Lorsqu'ils auront confiance en lui, il sera sûrement mis dans la confidence." reprit Jodie.

"Mais je trouve cependant étrange que Gin n'ait pas rencontré Akai-san aujourd'hui... il est spécifié dans ses rapports qu'il le voyait au minimum deux à trois fois par jour sans pouvoir rien faire contre lui."

Conan s'allongea sur le canapé de l'appartement dans lequel il était, et repensa aux agissements de son collègue au sein de l'Organisation. Peut-être qu'il y avait effectivement un sens aux mouvements des hommes en noir ?

Mais il ne désapprouva pas la mission d'Akai pour autant...

Il avait une nouvelle chance de les mettre derrière les barreaux, c'était gagnant-gagnant.

* * *

À savoir une chose...

Le scénario de cette fic est construite lorsque j'écris le chapitre, je ne prévois rien à l'avance. Ainsi, tout s'enchaine rapidement... Mais no problème ! J'ai fais la même avec "Un étranger à Beika !"

Pour ceux qui aiment les OS, j'en ai deux qui arrivent ! Dont un M, sisi... stupide défi avec trois personnages !

À bientôt !


	2. Jour 2 : Préparation

Je voulais d'abord remercier les quelques personnes qui avaient reviews cette fic (que j'ai délaissé, pardonnez-moi :() ;)

Aussi, j'ai enfin un scénario en tête, et même une fin... par contre, je n'ai aucune suite scénaristique en tête (super !) alors qui ne tente rien n'a rien, ne ?

Enjoy.

* * *

**Jour 2  
**

Quand Gin se releva du matelas piteux dans lequel il avait passé la nuit, il sentit tout le poids de son malheur s'abattre sur lui.

Pour dire, il venait de passer sa première nuit dans un abri qu'il avait trouvé en vagabondant dans les ruelles, et il regretta sincèrement l'erreur qu'il avait commise... le ou les.

D'ailleurs, il s'était préparé pour une occasion assez particulière : la venue de ses anciens collègues aujourd'hui à sa poursuite, et dormir d'un seul œil dans un matelas qui ne faisait même pas la moitié de sa taille, différent du grand luxe dont il avait l'habitude...

Maintenant, de ce qu'il savait; un certain livreur appelé Achiro avait été récemment promu au poste de camionneur, et même si de nombreuses personnes portaient déjà une grande confiance en lui, réussissant la totalité de ses missions à temps, Gin doutait encore de sa véritable vocation et implication dans son travail, voire même d'être une nouvelle taupe envoyé par le FBI.

Cette fois, l'homme en noir prit son courage à deux mains et se leva, époussetant ainsi son long manteau noir et son habituel chapeau de même couleur.

Déjà sept heures, et le temps pressait pour lui, car l'Organisation avaient tout mis en œuvre pour retrouver et arrêter Gin... et la prime qu'il avait sur sa tête n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses, elle les empirait. Il regarda ainsi les ruelles adjacentes et les toits qui surplombaient son lieu de crèche, espérant éviter un sniper engagé.

"Il faut que je me renseigne sur les petites magouilles de l'Organisation."

Gin prit maintenant la fuite, s'engageant dans plusieurs ruelles avant de se voir obligé de payer une vulgaire location, un véhicule aussi noir que lui. Il avait peut-être un plan en tête pour s'en sortir, qui sait ?

En essayant de se remémorer les souvenirs de l'Organisation et des missions récentes, Achiro avait tendance à conduire des personnes de l'Organisation dans des villes externes du Kanto, en passant par des chaines de montagne tel Raiha Pass.

La... c'est là, qu'était sa chance.

_-:-_

– Je vous écoute.

– Demain soir, tu vas devoir conduire un homme pour nous. Il est recherché, et en le conduisant hors du Kanto, on pourra l'utiliser à notre avantage.

"Toujours aussi affligeant. Ils utilisent des hommes comme des objets." pensa Achiro.

– J'espère que nous pouvons compter sur ton travail, Achiro-kun.

Akai acquiesça.

Il grimpa à bord de son camion, et entra dans l'un des garages du bâtiment principal où il travaillait, souvent pour quelques milliers de yens. C'est ici qu'il rechargeait les ressources de son camion, ou les personnes.

En entrant ensuite dans la réserve où étaient rangées des tonnes de caisses et cartons, il retrouva Strega... un homme en noir bien plus terrifiant que Gin, au regard aussi noir que le néant, et au silence des plus rares. Cet homme ne détournait jamais le regard, toujours habillé de noir... un vrai tueur sanguinaire, qui n'avait aucun lien avec Achiro.

Son avis sur lui ? Ni chaud, ni froid. Il pouvait mourir qu'il n'en n'aurait que faire, il pourrait le dépasser dans les rangs qu'il le tuerait sans hésiter...

– Qui vais-je devoir emmener ? Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je ne suis pas taxi.

– Je n'ai que faire de ton avis. Tu obéis, et tu la ferme. Tu sauras demain matin.

Il répondit d'un ton aussi agressif, que sa main s'était senti obligée de serrer davantage son arme.

– J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je transporte, c'est un minimum.

– Je t'ai dit de la FERMER. Tu transportes. Point.

Lorsqu'il parlait, il ne détournait jamais le regard, sauf pour faire comprendre à ses hommes qu'il n'était pas là pour rire. Par ailleurs, peu de personnes avaient eu la chance de voir ses yeux...

Des yeux entre l'orange foncé et le noir, comme s'il était possédé... en pire.

Mais il avait toujours été comme ça, un tempérament et caractère aussi fort que celui du boss de l'Organisation lui-même.

De ce fait, Achiro lâcha l'affaire, ne voulant pas énerver sa majesté.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'extérieur, dans un coin du parking où il était sûr de n'avoir jamais été épié, il sortit une nouvelle fois un écouteur pour le mettre dans son oreille droite.

– Shuu. On a des nouvelles importantes ! susurra Jodie.

– J'écoute.

Conan fit signe de tête à Jodie.

– Gin a été banni de l'Organisation, il est traqué actuellement. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, mais il est possible qu'il soit à la recherche du FBI.

Akai fronça les sourcils.

– Non. C'est moi qu'il doit chercher en ce moment. Par ailleurs, s'il me cherche réellement, alors je crois savoir comment il va s'y prendre.

– Attends, tu crois que Gin serait capable de redevenir... une personne normale ? Quitter son ancienne vie en tant que tueur ? Ne plaisante pas, Shuu...

– Ohh~ Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il en serait capable... mais venir me demander de l'aide, en revanche, ce serait son genre.

"Un tueur solitaire comme lui ? Je n'y crois pas..."

Akai entendit des bruits de pas dans les alentours, ce qui provoqua chez lui le fâcheux réflexe de refermer le clapet de son téléphone sans même prévenir ses interlocuteurs. Il retourna ainsi dans l'entrepôt, avant de recevoir un coup de Strega, armé d'une barre en fer; elle cogna violemment sa joue, et l'agent infiltré se retrouve dos à une pile de caisses.

Il releva la tête, le regard froid et l'envie de tuer lui montant à la tête.

– Pas de coup foireux...

Akai essuya sa bouche, ou dégoulinait un petit filet de sang. Il passa ensuite sa main sur sa joue, consistant que le coup avait laissé une trace rouge et grise, pas très rassurant pour lui.

– Enfoiré.

– Ne me PARLE pas comme ça. Maintenant dégage.

Shuichi écouta son supérieur, serrant davantage les poings.

Il se devait d'obéir, de ne pas contredire les ordres qu'il recevait au fil des jours. C'était pour son bien personnel, mais aussi pour sa mission d'infiltration. Et encore, il devait continuer ce qu'il avait commencé pour Gin, également.

Cet homme... cette personne...

"À quoi est-ce que je pense moi." pensa-t-il en passant sa main sur le visage.

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette se pencha.

Un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

J'ai hâte d'écrire le chapitre suivant, car j'ai préparé également une pitite scène d'action. Bon, tout ça n'aura pas duré longtemps, mais le plus intéressant va venir, et mon but est de former un duo AkaiGin solide et pourquoi pas une histoire d'amour (...?)

Dans tous les cas, à bientôt !


	3. Jour 3 : Poursuite

Oh...

J'ai vraiment été inspiré sur ce chapitre, pour une scène d'action complètement irréaliste (hélicooo quand tu t'envooolessss~) mais j'aime bien, et ça montre qu'Akai n'est pas un amateur é_è.

** Machinonyme** : Notre agent préféré est quelque peu mal poli en effet... mais Strega n'est pas comme Gin :p En tout cas merci pour ta review, et quel plaisir de voir des fans d'Akai :') ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Jour 3**

20 heures pétantes.

Akai grimpa à bord de son camion, qui avait passé la journée dans la cour de l'entrepôt. À l'intérieur, il devait y avoir un homme et une importante marchandise à emmener... à destination d'un village assez perdu, au-delà des falaises de Raiha Pass.

Il ne savait pas qui il était, ce qu'étaient les marchandises, et bien d'autres... mais il devait apporter le tout à temps, c'était essentiel.

– Bon courage Achiro-kun, on dit que le mec à l'arrière est aussi froid qu'un iceberg.

"Froid ? Étrange, de ce que j'ai appris, il était plutôt excité et ne tenait pas en place lors de ses examens de ce matin..."

Il se mit en route, sous le regard menaçant de Bourbon.

– Je veux qu'une escouade le suive... et que Korn se prépare au cas où. Strega, mon petit doigt m'a dit que ce type, n'était pas clair.

– J'espère que ton petit doigt a raison... je crois que tu vas perdre ton temps, répondit-il en souriant sadiquement.

_-:-_

Akai suivit le chemin habituel des transports par les hauteurs de Raiha, route qu'il empruntait de plus en plus sans n'avoir eu aucune explication. Il alluma la radio, puis une cigarette quand il entendit un bruit sourd à l'arrière.

De l'acier.

Quelque chose était tombé, et en jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, ses doutes continuaient d'augmenter : il était suivi. Il freina légèrement puis regarda dans la remorque, pas la petite vitre -assez large pour qu'un homme passe en revanche- et écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

– GIN ? s'écria-t-il.

L'homme en noir explosa la vitre, puis passa sa tête.

– Désolé, j'ai dû prendre la place du type... pour te retrouver, agent du FBI Shuichi Akai.

L'homme en noir passa tout son corps par la fenêtre, en frappant involontairement Akai qui semblait encore étourdi par l'apparition de son rival, puis finalement le tueur s'installa sur le siège passager, une cigarette à la main.

– Bravo... soupira Akai.

Gin leva un sourcil.

"Il est suivi... Strega s'en est douté."

– Et maintenant que tu as tué ce type, comment je m'en sors vivant ? souffla Akai.

– Comment "on" s'en sort, regarde qui nous ont envoyé des renforts.

Akai jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et constata que quatre voitures noires étaient à sa poursuite. Ils avaient dû se douter de quelque chose en voyant le camion perdre de la vitesse et de la maniabilité, ou alors... une caméra avait retransmis les images et sûrement le son. Ils avaient suivi Akai depuis le bas de la montagne, pas de chance pour l'agent infiltré.

Shuichi accéléra et grimpa à une vitesse dangereuse pour la route qu'il suivait. Le moindre faux pas, et les deux hommes finissaient dans le ravin avec le camion, et Raiha Pass était connu pour ses nombreux accidents de la route, et ses nombreuses poursuites. Et la scène se reproduisait à nouveau, entre Gin et ses poursuivants.

Une voiture tenta de doubler Akai par la gauche, un homme en noir dégainant son arme.

– Dangereux... soupira Akai.

Il percuta la voiture qui entra en collision avec la barrière.

– Virage à droite ! précisa Gin.

Le camion d'Akai tourna dans le virage, la voiture des hommes en noir continuant d'être écrasé par le poids lourd, avant de finalement passer par-dessus la rambarde et finir au fond du ravin, dans une importante explosion.

Peu après le virage, c'était une ligne droite avant un nouveau tournant moins large où il fallait généralement freiner.

– Bon...

Gin explosa la vitre avant de sortir un pistolet à son tour, faisant feu derrière lui pour tenter de toucher par le plus grand des hasards les pneus des voitures qui le suivaient de trop près.

Une balle, puis une seconde qui toucha le pare-brise de la première voiture.

– Accroches-toi, ordonna Akai.

Il dérapa le long du virage, les pneus laissant derrière eux une volée de poussière et de fumée. Il reprit de la vitesse, et tourna à nouveau dans ce qu'il appelait "le grand virage". Gin en profita pour tirer à l'aveugle, la roche de la montagne cognant la paroi du camion-remorque.

BANG.

Une balle toucha le pneu d'une voiture qui percuta la roche, avant de perdre la porte, et enfin le contrôle de la voiture qui s'arrêta par la suite.

– Virage à 90°, indiqua Gin.

L'agent du FBI freina soudainement, la voiture de derrière entrant en collision avec la remorque. Le camion reprit de la vitesse, tandis que l'automobile qui venait de perdre son pare-chocs perdit toutes ses lumières. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et mitraillèrent le camion.  
Pas de chance pour les deux hommes, une cinquième voiture arriva droit devant eux, qui rasa le camion.

Le virage se fit voir, et Akai percuta la barrière avant de continuer sa route, le pneu se dégonflant soudainement par l'effet d'une balle.

– Ils ont crevé le pneu... explosa Akai.

Gin fronça les sourcils.

Une voiture de l'Organisation freina devant le pare-choc du camion, qui prit une vitesse suffisante pour littéralement balancer la voiture dans le ravin, dans un nouveau souffle de flamme.

La dernière voiture roula à droite du camion, qui se retrouva finalement écrasé sur la paroi de roche, des pierres tombant sur celle-ci.

– On a un sérieux problème... soupira Gin.

Akai leva un sourcil puis regarda par la vitre.

– C'est une blague ? se demanda-t-il.

Un hélicoptère.

Un hélicoptère aussi noir que le ciel, avec à son bord Korn qui tentait de sniper les roues du camion.

– Ce n'est que Korn... on a moyen de s'en sortir. Gin prend le volant.

Akai attrapa son pistolet, ouvrit la porte dans un élan de rage, puis grimpa sur le toit de la remorque, évitant les balles de sniper. Il essayait en vain de tirer à son tour, tentant de toucher Korn.

La balle percuta les hélices, et l'hélicoptère perdit de sa vitesse.

L'engin volant descendit de quelques mètres, puis vint se mettre côte à côte avec le camion, commençant à reprendre de l'altitude peu à peu.

– Maintiens ta vitesse ! cria Shuichi.

Akai sentit le froid balayer son visage, le temps se ralentir.

Il se mit à courir sur le toit de la remorque, puis sauta de celle-ci... le vide s'affichant sous ses pieds, sa main agrippant le patin de l'hélicoptère, quelques centimètres en dessous du rebord de l'intérieur.

Korn chercha de vue Akai, avant de pointer le canon de son revolver vers lui.

L'agent du FBI put dégainer son arme et tirer sur son épaule, entendant le bruit sourd de la chute de Korn sur le sol de l'hélicoptère. Seulement, la balle qui avait touché les hélices, avait endommagé celles-ci et l'appareil perdit de sa vitesse et de l'altitude.

L'hélicoptère se rapprocha de la falaise, tandis que Shuichi sauta de celui-ci pour atterrir en roulade sur la remorque, qui franchit un nouveau virage.

L'agent du FBI glissa puis agrippa au rebord de celle-ci, le souffle chaud de l'explosion de l'hélicoptère cognant violemment son dos.

– Freine ! hurla Akai.

Le pneu crevé empêcha le freinage de se faire correctement, mais Gin parvint à surmonter la situation, arrêtant son véhicule un peu plus loin.

– Vraiment... tu avais une chance de mourir dans ce saut, ajouta Gin qui descendit du camion.

Il s'agenouilla au niveau du pneu.

– Fft~ On a de la compagnie.

"Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié..." pensa Gin.

Deux nouvelles voitures s'arrêtèrent plus loin, permettant à trois ou quatre hommes armés de descendre de celles-ci. Shuichi attrapa Gin avant de le tirer derrière le camion, où les balles explosèrent.

– Ce chien a envoyé sa meute entière nous arrêter ? s'interrogea Gin.

– Je n'ai plus beaucoup de balles...

Gin fronça les sourcils.

L'homme en noir se glissa sous le camion, armé d'un revolver quelconque, puis visa la voiture au loin. D'après ce que disait le cerveau d'Akai à ce moment précis, Gin tentait de viser le réservoir d'essence.

Il tira une première balle, qui toucha le rétroviseur.

– Plus que trois.

Akai lâcha un soupir.

Une nouvelle balle.

– Deux.

Une troisième de perdu.

– C'est ma dernière.

BANG.

Une explosion se fit voir au bout de la route, les deux voitures se transformant en un tas de débris carbonisés.

– Mh. Pas mal... mais tu viens de foutre mon infiltration en l'air.

– ... Tais-toi, et conduis-nous à la station essence la plus proche.

L'agent du FBI soupira longuement.

_-:-_

Strega releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Bourbon entrer de force dans son bureau, une photo et des douilles en main. Il déposa le tout sur son bureau, le regard néfaste et bouillant.

– Achiro était un agent du FBI sous le nom d'Akai Shuichi, et il tient compagnie à Gin. À deux seules, ils ont buté six de nos hommes, et ont démoli un HÉLICOPTÈRE !

Strega arbora un grand sourire.

– Comme c'est dommage. La prochaine fois, tâche de m'écouter... je te l'avais bien dit que cela ne servirait à rien de poursuivre Achiro, non... Akai.

– Enfoiré... soupira Bourbon en sortant de la pièce.

Strega sourit sadiquement.

"Ils ne m'échapperont pas."

Strega était aujourd'hui chargé de retrouver et de tuer les deux hommes en cavales... quitte à se salir les mains.


	4. Jour 4 : Discrétion

Hellow !

Cornichon-fans, si je vous dis que cette fic me fait faire des trucs bizarres ? Sérieux, en écrivant ce chapitre, j'me suis imaginé Gin et Akai fugitive en cow-boy en plein désert. Bon bon bon...

D'ailleurs, ji' vi' répondre aux reviews :

**Machinonyme :** Je déclare ta review best review posté X_o Sinon tout à fait, la religion des Akai et fantastique. Tous les jours en noir, je me balade en Chevrolet :p Merci beaucoup en tout cas et... Akai vaincra o/

**Axter** : Qui sait ? J'hésite encore, je sais pas... mh... en tout cas merci ^^ ;)

_(Petite note, remarquez qu'il est maintenant possible de choisir en personnages : Shukichi Haneda, Rei/Amuro et Akai/Subaru ;))_

Enjoy !

* * *

**Jour 4**

_« Cette nuit, dans les cols de Raiha Pass, ont eu lieu d'importantes fusillades qui à-ce jour, sont les plus meurtrières. Un camion aurait été attaqué, mais serait lui-même en tort, et pour cause, nous avons retrouvé pas loin de neuf cadavres, un crash d'hélicoptère et des voitures carbonisées. Les deux suspects toujours en fuite, sont identifiés comme étant habillés en noir et... »_

– La police s'en mêle... soupira Gin.

Shuichi s'en était fortement douté...

Oh qu'il aimerait retrouver à Tokyo et massacrer les membres de l'Organisation, mais le périmètre de danger était si large qu'il ne voyait plus que la fuite comme solution. D'après lui, et ajoutant à ça ce que pensait Gin, ils devaient fuir la région du Kanto le plus rapidement possible, l'Organisation et la police recherchant activement les deux hommes.

Seulement, il y avait tout de même une solution de secours... en éloignant les poursuivants du noyau central de l'Organisation, leur force de frappe baissait radicalement, auquel cas un juste retour des choses était possible.

Gin jeta sa cigarette à terre, l'écrasant de force avec sa chaussure légèrement abîmée.

– Il va falloir se débarrasser du camion... souffla-t-il froidement.

Akai se demandait parfois comment il allait pouvoir continuer sa cavale en présence de ce spécimen. Ils étaient dans le même bateau, à cause de Gin principalement, et pourtant leurs relations -autant amical que ennemi- ne s'amélioraient guère.

Il monta dans son véhicule puis reprit sa traversée d'une campagne aussi déserte que macabre.

– Dis-moi... qu'y a-t-il dans la remorque ? demanda Akai.

– Des armes, répondit Gin.

Shuichi leva un sourcil.

– On va se débarrasser de cet engin, on va récupérer deux ou trois armes, et on va se rendre au village le plus proche.

– Minute. L'Organisation nous recherche activement. Je pensais qu'on devait partir, plutôt que de perdre notre temps.

L'agent du FBI hocha la tête.

– Ils nous retrouveront rapidement, avec ce camion. Et je me sens mieux quand j'ai un fusil avec moi.

Il exécuta ses propos plus rapidement que ce qu'aurait prédit l'homme en noir.

Le camion resta ainsi dans une vieille grange abandonnée, ou un incendie se déclara peu après, emportant ainsi la vieille grange et son contenu avec. Évidemment, celui qui avait possession de ses terres, si c'était réellement le cas, risquerait de pas prendre le coup mais... Akai n'était pas du genre à avoir pitié des gens, si ce n'est pour se sauver lui-même.

Il fallait bien casser les œufs, non ?

Ainsi, ils reprirent route à pied au village le plus proche, un fusil à canon scié sous la veste de Gin et un fusil à pompe dans le dos de son collègue, recouvert par des tenues plutôt chaudes, ce qui collait bien à la saison qui était en cours.

Ce qu'une heure après qu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans un village totalement perdu dans la forêt, en contrebas de plusieurs grandes montagnes. Les annonces de police ne manquaient pas à l'appel non plus, et si ce n'était que ça... l'Organisation avait envoyé un si importants bataillons d'hommes en noir pour les retrouver, qu'ils rentreraient certainement tous dans le plus grand stage de foot au monde.

– L'Organisation n'est pas du genre à passer en voiture dans les rues, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Akai. Gin hocha la tête dans un sourire discret. "Bien, dans ce cas ils ont des méthodes plus discrètes... toi qui étais haut placé, tu dois bien en connaitre, non ?"

– Ça peut être un fourgon commandant des caméras de la ville... comme un avion qui scrute le ciel à la recherche de sa proie. Quand ils recherchent quelqu'un, ils la retrouvent toujours.

"Je peux peut-être lui faire confiance, maintenant qu'il est aussi mal que moi."

– Ce que je ne comprends pas... c'est comment tu as pu savoir que j'étais déjà banni. Lorsque j'ai fui l'Organisation, tu n'avais pas été mis au courant, pourtant tu agis comme si tu savais que je n'étais plus l'un des leurs.

– Ah ça. Eh bien... je pense qu'en y réfléchissant davantage, tu trouverais la réponse par toi-même.

– Ce que je déteste chez toi, c'est ta façon de faire lambiner les gens... pas étonnant que Bourbon te considère comme un chien.

Shuichi laissa s'échapper un petit rire naïf.

Son attention se porta par la suite sur une affiche visible dans la vitrine d'une agence quelconque, montrant une tour radio au sommet d'une des montagnes les plus ardues des alentours, un peu perdu au cœur d'une forêt abondant celle-ci.

Ne pouvant pas utiliser une radio ou un téléphone selon Gin, les communications étant sûrement surveillées, peut-être pouvait-il contacter James Black, Jodie ou Conan, surtout ce gamin, par le biais d'un appel aussi discret qu'il serait impossible à l'Organisation de l'intercepter. Et même si les chances de réussite étaient faibles, c'était leur chance de préparer quelque chose.

– Et comment on grimpe la montagne ? À pied ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il est interdit de s'y aventurer sans une voiture adaptée et avec des sécurités importantes, coupa Gin.

– Si tu préfères rester ici et te faire tuer, ce n'est pas mon problème.

"Ce type..." pensa Gin.

– Par contre, je n'ai jamais dit qu'on irait à pied... tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est obtenir une voiture tout-terrain, et ça tombe bien puisqu'ils en vendent dans un concessionnaire pas très loin.

– Ah, et a moins que tu ne te promènes avec un portefeuille assez large pour contenir la somme requise... comment comptes-tu payer ?

– Je n'ai jamais parlé d'achat, Gin.

_-:-_

– Bonne journée.

Le vendeur soupira, une fois encore il venait de perdre un client qui cherchait un véhicule du même genre que les deux fugitives : tout-terrain, et ayant de la "gueule". Les prix étaient beaucoup trop chers, selon lui.

Lorsqu'il se servit une nouvelle tasse de café, Akai entra, salua l'homme puis grimpa à bord d'un véhicule de plage tout terrain.

– M-Monsieur !

– Désolé, je vous l'empreinte.

Gin, tapi dans l'ombre fronça les sourcils.

La question qu'il s'était posé déjà plusieurs fois lui revint en tête : pourquoi Akai ne montrait-il pas son insigne du FBI à la police ? Et la réponse qu'il s'était donné était pourtant clair, jamais il ne croirait à l'existence d'une Organisation, et c'était leur mission... un ordre venant des plus hauts gradés de l'agence du FBI en Amérique.

– J-J'appelle la police !

La voiture démarra.

– P-Police ?!

Crik.

L'homme sentit le froid d'un canon dans son cou, le petit fusil de Gin pointant celui-ci. Il avait le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer, à exploser cet homme qui leur barrait la route.

– Pose ça, ordonna-t-il. "Ou tes enfants ne te reverront plus."

Il posa le téléphone, laissant ainsi Gin monter à bord du véhicule ressemblant à un buggy tout en pointant son arme sur l'employé.

Un instant plus tard, le "buggy" sortit en explosant la vitrine à exposition sud, avant de disparaitre au loin, se dirigeant vers la montagne dite interdite, pour enfin retrouver cette tour radio. Chose qui était sûrement plus facile à dire.

– Hmpf... tu aurais pu le tuer par inadvertance... soupira Akai.

– Crétin... mon chargeur était vide.

Les deux hommes passèrent ainsi la journée à l'abri des regards, tous deux restant dans l'ombre.

La nuit venue, ou plutôt la soirée, lorsque le montre d'Akai sonna 22 heures, l'agent du FBI et son acolyte grimpèrent dans la voiture précédemment empreinte. Et bien évidemment, au vu du tempérament de Gin, il avait laissé un petit mot disant clairement que si le véhicule était recherché par la police, le propriétaire du concessionnaire mourrait dans la journée.

Gin au volant, celui-ci s'arrêta en bas de la falaise, la randonnée étant interdite; il soupira quand il constata que la pente était tout de même pentue, et qu'il ne voyait pas les véhicules pouvaient grimper jusqu'au sommet, mais il le fallait, une forêt et une tour les attendaient en haut.

– Le cercle de recherche de l'Organisation a augmenté, si on avait roulé sans arrêt on serait bien plus loin. L'Organisation est peut-être déjà en ville... précisa Gin en commençant l'ascension. Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée ?

– Ouais. Je fais confiance à mon sixième sens. Mais... j'ai également inclus les hommes de Strega dans mon plan, je sais qu'une équipe finira par nous retrouver. Ce soir. Cette nuit, répondit-il.

– Mh. Tu crois ça ? répliqua Gin.

Akai regarda dans le rétro-viseur.

– Ils savent qu'on est ici. Ça ne fait aucun doute. A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je pris des armes ?

Gin le regarda attentivement puis lâcha l'énième soupir de la journée.

– Et s'ils nous envoient un hélicoptère ?

– Tout ira bien.

Le buggy continua sa route.

_-:-_

Strega appuya sur un bouton rouge sur le micro installé sur son bureau, de luxe, toujours dans la même pièce depuis plusieurs heures. Pour rien au monde il ne louperait la mort des deux fugitives.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, quand une voix se fit entendre.

– On a retrouvé leur trace. Vous aviez raison, ils se dirigent vers la tour radio. On envoie un hélicoptère.

– NON ! cria Strega dans ce même gadget. Il y a un vent violent, et une forte pluie approche. Il n'en est pas question. Pourchassez-les discrètement à moto ou en tout-terrain, et attaquez si nécessaire.

Il afficha un grand sourire...

_-:-_

Akai retira l'écouteur de son oreille.

– Comme je le pensais...

Il regarda Gin de son œil droit cerné.

– Ils arrivent.

* * *

Strega est écouté... et Akai est en danger.

Elle peut paraître con cette scène, mais le passage de la tour radio va être nécessaire et obligatoire pour la suite (on a presque fait la moitié de la fic) donc bon...

Sinon bah... à plus ? X)


	5. Jour 5 : Déguisement

Hellow !

Bon, c'est un peu bizarre, mais ça tient la route. On est à la moitié de la fic, et je vais devoir faire un peu de changement à Gin et Akai. Leur relation va se dégrader, mais la rivalité surpasse le tout non ? Changement de vêtements aussi ! Et de...

Je réponds aux reviews et je me tais !

**Machinonyme :** Stupide ? Mais tu as touché le mille XD Je vois très bien Gin et Akai se taper dessus pour un bout de pain :p En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi, Akai est notre dieu ! Merci en tout cas :) (Renée a souffert hier, j'ai touché sa tête)

**Axter :** C'est justement ce que je viens de dire... Oo Mais Akai et Gin en campagne c'est sympa :) Non ? x) Merci ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

**Jour 5 :**

Gin leva un sourcil, puis jeta un œil derrière lui.

Une moto, roulant sans lumière se fit voir au loin sur les chemins de terre. L'homme en noir posa sa main sur le fusil d'Akai, prêt à dégainer si l'agent s'approchait de trop près, et d'après le gps du véhicule il ne restait pas loin de 4 kilomètres avant d'arriver à la tour radio... chose qui allait compliquer les choses. L'ascension allait être plus explosive que prévu.

\- Ne te retourne pas.

Akai ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps d'analyser les poursuivants. Le ton sur lequel il avait parlé avait fait tressaillir Gin, chose qui était plutôt rare par rapport au caractère de l'ex-homme en noir.

\- Tu as un plan ? répondit Gin.

\- Ils nous suivent, ils n'attaquent pas. Laisse-les.

Gin leva un sourcil.

\- Ils sont déjà là-haut.

\- Exactement.

Ils continuèrent l'ascension pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant d'atteindre enfin ce qui semblerait être le sommet. Des forêts ornées les descentes et cols des vallées aux alentours, et une tour radio se dressait en contrebas d'une petite falaise, au beau milieu d'une forêt. L'agent du FBI descendit de son véhicule, souriant, joyeux, prêt à faire feu sur les ennemis qui seraient d'après lui déjà présents à la tour. S'ils avaient été aussi rapides, c'était également une mauvaise nouvelle, leur position pouvant désormais être connue de l'Organisation.

En premier lieu, Gin vérifia les alentours une nouvelle fois, et contre toute attente : personne, les motos avaient abandonné leurs proies. Deuxième chose à faire, l'observation.

Akai récupéra ainsi une paire de jumelles à vision nocturnes dans le sac qu'il portait, avant de ramener ce même gadget à son visage. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était qu'effectivement, des hommes armées occupaient la tour. Si l'agent du FBI voulait transmettre un message à James sans que l'Organisation ne l'intercepte, c'était son unique chance.

Gin tapota l'épaule de Gin, une cigarette dépassant de ses lèvres.

\- Tu as eu le beau rôle à Raiha Pass, sale fouine. Alors tu vas recommencer. Je te couvre.

Il prit en main son fusil de précision (avec silencieux) qu'il avait maintenu dans son dos, avant de faire signe à Akai.

\- Vise droit... répliqua Akai.

Il descendit le col, slalomant entre les arbres tout en tenant un équilibre parfait. La moindre erreur, et il se prenait un tronc, événement qui serait plutôt dramatique...

Shuichi termina sa course en contrebas, au pied d'un arbre bien plus imposant que les précédents. Il reprit en main sa paire de jumelles, même scénario : il observa, étudia, analysa.

Un homme avec des jumelles sur l'une des passerelles de la tour, la seule personne ayant pris le risque de monter. Tous les autres savouraient l'air frais d'une nuit à la belle étoile, ou le plat prépare au feu de camp (ou en conserve). Deux ou trois qui discutaient, deux motos, un homme au téléphone et un qui patrouillait autour d'eux.

"Strega a dû les prévenir de notre arrivée..."

Akai soupira.

\- Le type sur la passerelle.

Ce même homme tomba par la suite la tête en arrière, une balle dans le front.

L'agent du FBI s'avança doucement, pas après pas sur les terres humides. Il s'approcha ainsi d'une des voitures, avant d'assommer l'un des hommes en noir qui "prenait du repos".

Une autre balle traversa le col, qui tua deux hommes non loin de la position d'Akai.

Celui-ci se montra alors, visant le dernier homme de son pistolet soigneusement récupéré sur l'homme en noir qui se reposait, réellement cette fois, sur le siège arrière.

\- À genoux.

BOM.

Le coup parti si violemment que le pauvre pion du Syndicat allait passer une bonne nuit.

\- Gin, tu m'entends ?

...

Aucune réponse.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et capta alors un premier signal.

* * *

\- James ! On a un signal ! s'écria Jodie.

Conan sauta du divan pour accompagner James dans sa course.

\- C'est Akai-kun ? demanda James.

\- Oui. Il m'envoie :

_« Mi sr écout. Pa réso. Itoigawa nor Tokyo dan 5 jours. »_

\- Itoigawa ? Une seconde. Il n'a pas choisi cette ville pour rien.

James fronça les sourcils, posant son pouce sur son menton. La ville était située à l'extrême nord de Tokyo, en bord de mer, et était munie d'un assez grand aéroport...

\- Un avion... reprit Conan. "On va avoir besoin d'un avion."

* * *

Shuichi soupira.

Vint ensuite l'étonnement, quand il entendit une moto s'approcher de lui, avec comme conducteur nul autre que Gin.

\- Monte. Dépêches-toi.

Il grimpa au moment même où Gin accéléra, dévalant les routes de terres et autres pentes à folle allure. À tout moment, il pouvait entrer en collision avec un arbre, mais il ne pouvait de toute manière plus faire machine arrière.

Un souffle d'air chaud entoura Shuichi, lorsqu'il vit dans le rétroviseur une explosion. Une des motos de l'Organisation s'était fracassé contre un tronc.

\- Ils nous ont envoyé du renfort... souffla Akai. "Je comprends mieux."

\- Tu as envoyé ton foutu message ?

\- Oui.

Gin se servit d'un ancien muret pour sauter par-dessus une ruine qui avait fait barrage aux deux fugitives. Deux motos étaient à leur poursuite, qui prit le même saut à leur tour.

\- Comment on va se sortir de là ? Si tu veux sauter sur l'une des motos, vas-y.

\- Bonne idée.

Gin écarquilla les yeux.

\- A-Attend !

L'agent du FBI posa ses deux pieds sur le même rebord, une moto de l'Organisation arrivant justement à sa hauteur.  
Tout comme pour l'hélicoptère, il ne devait pas rater son saut, ou c'était la mort assurée... et même si le contexte et le lieu étaient différents, le danger lui était là.

Akai attrapa son pistolet, tira puis sauta de la bécane lorsque l'homme en noir, touché par la balle, tomba de son véhicule. La réception fut cependant rude, puisqu'il retomba sur l'engin, mais celui-ci décidant d'empreinte un autre chemin. Il disparut par la suite dans la brume, entre divers buissons et arbres.

Gin continua sa route, une dernière moto le poursuivant, et la route se fit enfin voir quand l'homme en noir sentit une balle lui raser l'épaule.

"Merde."

Nouvelle moto qui sortit des buissons avant de percuter celle de l'homme en noir.

BOUM.

Celle-ci explosa contre un tronc.

\- Tu es vraiment cinglé, Akai Shuichi. Tu prends trop de risques.

\- Mais ça a marché. Et puis... j'ai eu des cours de cascades.

Ils s'engagèrent sur une route de campagne, une nouvelle ville s'offrant à eux.

Si Gin continua sa route sans broncher, Akai lui, réfléchissait. Gin venait de lui sauver la mise... il aurait pu partir sans lui, ce qu'il aurait fait à coup sûr. Deux fois que Gin avait porter aide à Shuichi... qui sait s'il n'y aurait pas une troisième fois par la suite.

* * *

\- QUOI ? Je refuse.

Akai ricana bêtement.

Ils venaient de passer la nuit dans un pauvre hôtel perdu dans un village de cow-boy. Les deux hommes s'étaient remis de leurs légères blessures, et des émotions de la nuit dernière. Au début de matinée, l'agent du FBI avait décidé de changer sa tenue vestimentaire, mais aussi d'emmener Gin chez un coiffeur.

\- Écoute. Cet homme va te coiffer comme un chef.

Pour le bien de leur cavale, ils se devaient de faire un effort sur l'apparence, à commencer par la coupe de Gin qui était beaucoup trop reconnaissable, surtout pour ses anciens collègues.

\- Bon... d'accord.

Il arbora un sourire de mécontentement, lorsque le coiffeur pointa son ciseau vers lui.

Et ce n'est que quelques minutes après que Gin pu enfin remettre son chapeau sur la tête, des mèches blondes tombant sur son front, et n'arrivant même pas aux sourcils.

\- Tu me ressembles. En moins beau... ajouta Akai.

\- La ferme.

L'excursion se porta ensuite un magasin de vêtements, au plus grand regret de Gin. L'agent du FBI délaissa ainsi sa veste bleu marine, et son pantalon de même couleur, pour ensuite retirer sa chemise noire. Cette fois-ci, il enfila une chemise rouge pourpre, accompagné d'un pantalon marron foncé et d'une veste plutôt épaisse de la même couleur. Quoi de mieux qu'un bonnet pour accompagner le tout ?

\- Tu t'es pris pour Clint Eastwood ?

\- On est dans une contrée spécialisée dans le far west, tu aurais préféré un costard ?

Gin soupira.

\- Il est hors de question que j'enfile ça !

...

\- Ça te va plutôt bien !

Le pauvre homme sortit de la cabine en tee-shirt blanc, petite veste noire, pantalon marron avec un magnifique bandana rouge au cou. Et cette fois-ci, il avait droit à un chapeau de même couleur que son pantalon.

\- Je suis ridicule.

\- Oh~ imagines-toi un peu, face à Billy, midi sonnant muni de ton colt.

Gin leva un sourcil.

\- BANG ! cria Akai.

Il ria bêtement tout seul, face à un Gin plus exaspéré que jamais. S'il pensait qu'il allait devoir se balader dans un accoutrement aussi ridicule, juste pour ne pas être repéré...

\- Bah alors Marty, où est passé ton cheval ?

\- La ferme !

Akai tapota l'épaule de Gin... qui finalement, lâcha le rire qu'il tentait de retenir.

* * *

Strega ouvrit la grande porte noire qu'il redoutait tant. Chaque fois qu'il y entrait, c'était pour se faire passer un savon.

Il prit place dans un des sièges autour de la table ronde, quand une voix pesante retentit dans la salle via les hauts-parleur installés dans les quatre coins de la salle.

\- Tu as échoué.

\- Non ! Pas encore, je suis en mesure de savoir où ils sont.

Anokata. Le Boss de l'Organisation. La grosse tête, le cerveau.

\- Strega. Je ne te le répéterais pas. Je te laisse cinq jours, c'est ton dernier délai.

Comment, malgré la haute place qu'il avait dans l'Organisation, pouvait-il être aussi humilié par le patron de la sorte ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi mauvais, d'un autre côté. Il avait une chance de rattraper une erreur du passé avec cette mission...

Tout ça, c'était la faute d'Akai.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, il tomba nez à nez avec Bourbon.

\- Tu es bien le chef de la section artillerie ?

\- Oui... pourquoi ?

Strega sourit sadiquement.

\- Tu vas m'aider, Bourbon.

* * *

Ouuuh. J'ai la fin en tête, détaillé cette fois !

Sinon j'espère que ça vous aura plu, promis, Akai arrêtera ses cascades. :) :) ... Nan c'est vrai cette fois XD

À bientôt !


	6. Jour 6-7 : Arsenal

Pouk, kebab-fan.

Je viens de me rendre compte que... bah qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres. Raaah ouais, et le dernier à une fin... comment dire... triste ? Oh bah je ne vous dis rien, pas la peine d'essayer.

Quoi dire ? Ah oui... Akai habillé comme ça est classe, hein ? Bah attendez la suite :(

Machinonyme : J'avais un vieux délire sur les parenthèses moi aussi :( Concernant Gin, mais non il ne se fait pas manipuler, il a juste... ouvert les yeux et donc est trop "ouvert" ? Raaah la fin expliquera tout ça. Dans tous les cas, Akai reste le maitre.

Concernant Conan, pas la peine... il n'apparaitra plus vraiment. Tout comme l'ami Strega, il est là pour "diriger" ^^

Enjoy.

* * *

**Jour 6 **

La route.

C'était le point de concentration d'Akai, tandis qu'il continuait de rouler avec le camion dit "empreinte" -volé- à un pauvre homme. Ils étaient en route pour Itoigawa, la ville du nord muni d'un vaste aéroport.

Mais pourquoi Itoigawa ? N'y avait-il pas des aéroports ou aérodromes non loin ? Eh bien, il fallait croire que la piste concernée était la seule capable de faire atterrir un avion-cargo assez large pour tout emmener. Ainsi, le FBI pourrait rentrer en Amérique pour mettre suite à l'enquête sur l'Organisation, avec l'aide de Gin. D'autre part, puisque l'Organisation agissait dans une large zone autour de Tokyo, le décollage aurait pu être perturbée, et donc annulée...

Akai jeta sa cigarette par la vitre de son camion, et roula en continue jusqu'à destination prévue. La nuit fit son apparition peu après, le septième jour allait commencer, et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir.

– Nous allons passer la nuit ici.

Il se gara dans une grande grange -merci d'avoir laissé la remorque- et coupa le contact. Elle était si mal positionnée, sur des terres inutiles pour des fermiers... puis, elle avait l'air abandonné. Cependant, en regardant un peu aux alentours, Gin retrouve des vaches enfermées dans un enclos, des chevaux, ou encore des poules...

– Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir passer la nuit ici finalement... soupira Gin en reculant vers la grange.

– Oh bah~ c'est sûrement des fermiers.

Il devait être 22 heures, le doute était permis... peut-être les habitants étaient-ils encore réveillés. L'agent du FBI s'approcha à pas lent vers la porte puis toqua, deux fois, avant d'entendre un chien aboyer.

La porte s'ouvrit, une chaine bloquant celle-ci.

– Bon-

– DES FLICS !

Il referma la porte.

Gin tapa dans ses mains avant de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Il serra fortement son pistolet soigneusement rangé à sa ceinture, y entra un chargeur et le garda en main.

– J'en étais sûr... des voleurs de bétail.

_« Mphf. À croire que le destin joue contre nous. »_

Plusieurs hommes se pointèrent par les poulaillers vides, ou encore les cabanons au loin, laissant Gin et Akai se cacher, à l'abri dans la grange. Ils étaient tous les deux derrière le camion, là où les balles trouvèrent refuge.

Les quelques hommes prirent chacun une défense que ce soit une caisse de bois ou un tracteur, voire même un mur puisque certains tiraient depuis la fenêtre du haut. Eux qui s'attendaient à passer une nuit à la balle étoile dans la grande d'une pauvre famille, c'était fichu, ils allaient devoir à nouveau commettent des crimes.

– Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se passe comme ça ? se demanda Gin, en rythme avec les tirs.

– Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas l'habitude.

Un petit rire, un tir.

Puis vint un premier un mort, et enfin un second.

Plus les secondes passaient, moins il y en avait. Et enfin, Gin put soupirer un instant, avant de constater que les derniers hommes s'étaient enfui à bord d'un 4x4. L'homme en noir rigola, avant de constater qu'Akai n'était plus là.

_« Qu'est-ce que... »_

L'agent du FBI était en fait accroché à la porte arrière-gauche, arme à la main, en train de dévaler la grande descente qui menait à une rivière longeant un col.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il joue les héros... »

Gin sorti un fusil sniper, puis se placa non loin de la descente, visant ainsi la voiture. Son viseur se positionna sur le conducteur, puis il prit une légère avance afin de caler la balle comme il le fallait.  
La voiture n'allait pas tarder à plonger tête la première dans le col, chose qui signerait le décès d'Akai... et ça, Gin se le refusait... il ne savait en revanche pas pourquoi.

BANG.

La balle tua le conducteur, la voiture dérapant soudainement, balayant Shuichi sur quelques mètres.

– Fiou. Ce n'est pas pass-

– BAKAAA... hurla Gin dans l'écouteur. « Tu veux nous tuer ? »

Shuichi se retourna pour faire face à la grande colline, faisant de grands signes à Gin.

– Fft. Ils auraient pu appeler des renforts, Gin.

Gin soupira longuement. Décidément l'agent du FBI adorait mettre sa vie en danger, en sautant sur tous les véhicules qui croisaient sa route. C'est ainsi qu'il put se rejoindre dans la grange, lieu de leur sixième nuit.

* * *

** Jour 7**

Gin s'étira dans une botte de foin qui lui avait été attribué pour passer la nuit. Il était fatigué, épuisé même, d'avoir essayé de dormir en vain pendant plusieurs heures, surtout que le froid l'avait enveloppé toute la nuit et bien sûr, aucune couette pour trouver un minimum de chaleur.

Il détourna le regard de la grande porte de bois, là où se trouvaient encore les impacts de balles de la veille... avec un Akai dans le même accoutrement ridicule aussi suspicieux que jamais, le regard froid en direction de la route. Il avait la paille à la bouche, tentant sûrement de jouer les vrais cow boys... ce qui ne lui allait pas vraiment...

– On se casse. L'Organisation sait que sommes ici.

– Comment ça ? s'écria Gin.

– Ce matin un avion est passé dans le ciel. Le temps presse, on doit vite partir d'ici.

Gin leva un sourcil.

– Demain... c'est notre seule chance... souffla Akai.

Là, il sentit une étrange sensation lui parcourir le dos. Un courant d'air frais, très désagréable lorsqu'il frissonna légèrement tout en enfilant sa veste habituelle -sa nouvelle-.

– Mais... je croyais qu'on devait y être dans... 3 jours.

– Je connais James... il aura de l'avance. De toute manière, s'il n'est pas là... on en volera un.

* * *

**Aéroport de Itoigawa, 22 heures. Vent et pluie violente.**

Un coup de foudre qui traversa le ciel ténébreux d'Itoigawa.

Un énorme avion-cargo sortit la tête d'un grand hangar, tandis que plusieurs voitures entèrent dans sa cale. Les camions présents et les livreurs transportaient des caisses d'armements à l'intérieur, tout en prenant garde à la violente tempête qui s'abattait dans la région. Les agents du FBI s'étaient par la suite réuni dans un coin pour passer la nuit, dans des sacs de couchage ou matelas des loges.

Jodie, James et Conan s'étaient rendu à l'avant de l'avion, à l'abri malgré la violence du vent, envoyant des armées de gouttes à l'intérieur du hangar. L'un des directeurs de l'aéroport serra la main de Black, un dossier à la main.

– Bien... Black-san... déclara-t-il en protégeant son visage avec son bras. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'un décollage soit possible demain. »

– Ce n'est pas prévu à demain, mais je préfère prendre des précautions.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

Si tout se passait bien, Gin et Akai devaient entrer à l'arrière de l'avion-cargo en voiture ou à pied et le décollage devait se faire normalement. Mais... il était pourtant sûr que des complications allaient surgir, c'était toujours comme ça.

– Dîtes...

James posa son regard sur le petit détective.

– Si j'étais à votre place, je préparerais un arsenal de défense.

* * *

POW.

Dernier chapitre... le 7ème. Non non, c'est fait exprès que deux jours soient en un chapitre etc...

Tout est prévu pour le dernier chapitre, la scène que je trouve la plus réussie, cette putain de confrontation à la Die Hard ou à l'Arme Fatale... Organisation versus Akai-Gin :)

Il sera en ligne fin de semaine normalement... j'ai adoré écrire cette fic sérieux :)

_**À la semaine prochaine !,** n'oubliez pas de commenter (10-15 secondes ?) ça fonctionne même en étant non-inscrit, et encourage les auteurs du site à continuer. Moi comme les autres._


	7. Dernier jour : Enfer

POUK! Bon d'accord, c'est pas la fin de semaine... rooo...

Oh ma gah. Dans le dernier chapitre j'ai dit qu'il en restait trois XD (je voulais dire deux, soit celui d'avant et celui-ci) m'enfin vu la taille... de ce chapitre je pense que ça peut passer ? :(

D'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou qui m'ont fait passer un petit mot par n'importe quel autre moyen... (skype, mp et bordel... ask X_o) et voici ce chapitre. Cette guerre. Cette scène. La bataille à l'aéroport d'Itoigawa... et cette fin :hap:

Enfin bref... merci à vous tous et... enjoy!

**Machinonyme :** J'essaye de mettre un peu d'humour, sur deux persos sombres. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'au début ils soient sombres, et à la fin, plus relax... ça a marché :o ? En tout cas, merci à toi. Vive Akai !

* * *

**Jour 8**

Itoigawa... 5 heures et demi, forte pluie et vent violent.

La nuit avait été difficile à nouveau pour les deux hommes. Mais était venu se rejoindre à eux l'aurore d'une nouvelle journée, toujours aussi pluvieuse que la veille, mais néanmoins meilleur. Gin et Akai s'étaient arrêté à l'entrée de la ville d'Itoigawa, finalisant les derniers préparatifs.

Gin enfila un casque sur la tête, se séparant de son chapeau qu'il avait commencé à chérir.

– Je ne le sens pas... dit-il alors. « Pourquoi a-t-on besoin de cette moto ? Et pourquoi tu restes dans ce...jeep ? »

– On est plus très loin de l'aéroport. Mon instinct me dit, que l'Organisation y est déjà.

Akai attacha son sac dans son dos avant d'insérer la clé dans la fente et de mettre le contact. Le regard haineux et aussi froid que la glace se fit voir à travers le pare-brise de sa jeep, et Gin à son tour se mit en route en direction de l'aéroport. Ils devaient donc passer par divers endroits tels que le centre-ville ou encore des routes et ponts divers...

La grande tour de l'aéroport, aussi dit tour de contrôle, surplombait le périmètre tout entier. La sécurité des pistes n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Les deux hommes durent donc s'arrêter à l'entrée des pistes, contrôle y oblige.

« Mh... ce n'est pas normal. »

– Bonsoir. Agent du FBI Shuichi Akai. Laissez-nous entrer, on a un avion à prendre.

« Il a une oreillette. » pensa Gin.

Gin suivit du regard l'agent de sécurité qui s'occupait du post-office à l'entrée des pistes. Il se retourna, chuchota quelque jour, et vint alors trois hommes en noir qui visaient déjà les deux hommes de derrière.

– Fini de jouer. On vous tiens. C'est terminé.

Shuichi afficha un grand sourire.

« Je vois. » pensa-t-il.

Il pointa un fusil vers la barrière et tira.

BOUM.

Celle-ci vola en éclats tandis que les deux véhicules entrèrent à grande vitesse dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport. Ils parcouraient à présent les pistes direction le hangar du FBI.

Mauvaise nouvelle pour eux... un hélicoptère et plusieurs véhicules entrèrent à leur tour sur les pistes. L'aéroport avait été infestés par les hommes en noir, et donc, l'embuscade avait été préparé à l'avance. Puisque Conan avait averti James de son mauvais pré-sentiment, l'entrepôt avait été fermé pour pouvoir préparer des armes d'artillerie suffisamment puissantes pour combattre l'Organisation.

Mais le détective n'en était pas resté là, bien évidemment. Il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec un des supérieurs en chef de l'armée Japonaise, et avait parfaitement déduit la possibilité de l'envoi d'un avion ou d'un hélicoptère.

Peut-être que finalement, non, la journée n'était pas aussi bonne que prévue.

« Les voilà. »

Le hangar s'ouvrit, la jeep d'Akai se garant plus loin avec la moto conduite par Gin. C'est alors que véhicules disent "militaire" se positionnèrent à l'entrée, armée de deux grosses mitrailleuses.

Les deux agents qui contrôlaient les engins ouvrirent le feu sur les trois premières voitures noires qui venaient d'arriver, la première étant gravement endommagée -tuant ainsi les hommes à l'intérieur- tandis que la seconde se gara plus loin pour faire sortir ses troupes. Les agents du Syndicat répliquèrent alors, engageant une importante fusillade.

– Allez, grimpez là-dedans ! cria James en tapotant faisant signe à Akai. « On s'envole pour les USA. »

– Inutile, James. Nous n'arrivons même pas à décoller avec cette armée d'hommes en noir... répliqua Akai.

Le dit James se retourna alors pour confronter le regard de braise d'Akai. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue bouillir de cette manière, c'est un cargo entier qui s'est retrouvé sous l'eau...

Gin fit de même, en souriant de la même manière. Quand bien même l'avion-cargo sortirait du hangar, il lui serait impossible de décoller avec l'attaque de l'Organisation sur les lieux. Ce qu'il fallait donc, c'était improviser.

– Black-san... s'écria un agent. « L'armée a laissé un véhicule à missile autoguidé de l'autre

En comptant les voitures près du hangar, celles qui poursuivaient Akai et un "faux Gin" (ils devaient mal voir) et bien d'autres... il devait y en avoir une bonne vingtaine. Bien sûr, il restait encore l'avion de repérage qui volait à très haute altitude, et l'hélicoptère qui poursuivait Akai, et cette fois... impossible de sauter dessus.

Si Gin s'était rendu au missile avec des poursuivants ou avec l'hélicoptère, seul sans armes et sans diversion, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui. Anokata avait employé les grands moyens pour faire disparaitre le FBI une bonne fois pour toutes.

C'est donc déterminé que l'ex-homme en noir s'arrêta près du fameux "lance-missile", là où se trouvaient les cadavres de pauvres hommes. Il tua les deux derniers hommes en noir présent, et prit les commandes du gadget.

« Il est où le mode d'emploi ? »

La jeep d'Akai arriva à sa position, l'hélicoptère à ses trousses. Il fallait l'abattre, tout comme l'avion... il était obligé.

BIP.

Le missile s'éleva sur le camion, à 15°.

D'après ce que pouvait en conclure Gin en voyant les commandes de cette "merde", il était plus ou moins autoguidé. Mais ce qui attira son attention, c'était plus la tourelle anti-appareil aérien qui brilla de mille feux à sa vue.

La jeep d'Akai passa à côté de lui.

Gin tira à sa vue, et les balles cognaient l'hélicoptère d'une violence indescriptible. Celui-ci fuma, puis explosa s'écrasant ainsi dans un bâtiment juste à côté. La voiture de Shuichi dérapa, le laissant sortir un fusil afin d'éliminer les derniers hommes en noir.

– Ils ne m'ont pas lâché... soupira Shuichi.

– C'était les derniers... je suis presque déçu.

Ils se regardèrent.

– L'avion.

Shuichi grimpa à bord du lance-missile, leva celui-ci à 50°, et visa le ciel à la vue de l'avion qui survolait les pistes.

– Il a un comportement bizarre.

Gin écarquilla les yeux.

L'appareil aérien diminua sa vitesse, puis descendit en piqué en direction de la position d'Akai, les mitrailleuses parés à faire feu. Shuichi posa

Les tirs de la mitrailleuse provoquèrent la destruction complète du camion de l'armée, qui explosa en parfait accord avec l'avion qui se prit le missile en plein nez. Celui-ci provoqua un souffle si violent, que les vitres de la tour de contrôle en flamme au loin explosèrent sur le choc. Shuichi s'était jeté du camion, et avait fini une bonne vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

Le souffla noir de l'explosion avait explosé les dernières ruines d'un des postes, des barrières, des containers et même du reste du bâtiment dans lequel l'avion s'était finalement écrasé.

Nouvelle explosion, qui balaya les alentours dans un torrent de flammes sous une pluie battante. Les vents violent permettaient à l'incendie de se propager un peu partout autour de sa source.

Gin se releva, du sang coulant sur son visage, tandis qu'Akai était brûlé à la joue, le bras en sang, et des dégâts à la tête.

– Oi, Shuichi.

Il l'aide à se relever, tandis qu'il toussa légèrement.

– Ce n'est pas terminé... ils ont envoyé du renfort.

Gin grimpa sur sa moto, tandis qu'Akai, remis de ses émotions, reprit le volant de sa jeep.  
Ce fut une dizaine de voitures noires (peut-être même quinze) qui se montrèrent à l'entrée des pistes, ou près des hangars puisque les barrières avaient été détruites.

– L'avion est sur la piste, il va accélérer. On rentre par l'arrière, et on décolle.

– Ils vont tirer sur l'avion ! répéta Gin. « Trop risqué. »

Shuichi soupira, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche.

– On risque de mourir de toute manière... alors autant tenter.

« Il a raison... » pensa Gin.

Ils reprirent route en direction des pistes.

Dérapage, tirs.

Ils prirent de la vitesse sur la même longue piste qui menait à l'avion. La prote arrière était ouverte, et des agents du FBI munis d'armes attendaient en position de défense pour protéger les deux hommes.

Dernière ligne droit, le hangar laissé en arrière explosa dans un gigantesque feu d'artifice, suivit de plusieurs roquettes de "RPG" qui tentaient de loger dans l'avion. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était les airbus non loin qui prenaient les dégâts, ce qui provoquaient des explosions si importantes que même le hall de l'aéroport sentit les ondes de choc.

Dans l'avion, deux snipers étaient prêts, à l'entrée de la porte. Les tirs passaient non loin des deux véhicules, touchant les roues où les hommes qui étaient à leur poursuite.

– SHUICHI ! hurla James dans un écouteur. « Un camion blindé est en face de nous, on doit décoller où nous allons le percuter et endommager les

roues... la piste est presque terminée. »

La jeep d'Akai, dont l'agent à l'arrière qui faisait feu, approchait doucement du "tremplin". Les deux roues avant grimpèrent, puis vint un tir.

**Ce tir.**

La moto de Gin, juste à côté de lui, perdit un peu de vitesse... beaucoup trop de vitesse, et dérapa légèrement.

La mitrailleuse d'Akai cessa de faire feu, l'agent venait de recevoir une balle dans la tête.

« Saleté de pluie. Pourquoi sa moto freine-t-el-... »

La roue... le pneu de Gin avait été endommagé par le tir, et l'homme en noir perdit le contrôle de son véhicule qui fumait peu à peu.  
Il afficha pourtant un grand sourire, tandis qu'il passa sa main à sa tête pour lui faire signe d'adieu.

– GIN ! cria Akai.

Il tourna sur le coup, se dirigeant à toute allure dans un dernier hangar au bout de la piste, qui était désormais à droite de Shuichi. L'avion commença son décollage, le camion de Strega se rapprochant de lui.

_"Gin. Je ne veux que lui."_

Les dix voitures suivirent les traces de Gin, tandis que les roues de l'avion percutèrent le toit du camion blindé.

« Non... »

Shuichi fit marche arrière, tombant de l'avion qui n'était qu'à deux mètres d'altitude.

– Akai-san ! Qu'est-ce... tu nous as condamnés ! rugit James dans l'écouteur.

– Non, James. Je l'étais déjà depuis plusieurs jours. Poursuivez votre vol jusqu'à New York...

– Mais... enfin...

La communication n'allait pas tarder à lâcher.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas... je compte sur vous, maintenant.

Bip...

Shuichi dérapa puis accéléra soudainement, atteignant rapidement 80 km/h. Il arriva peu à peu au hangar, dix voitures couvrant la sortie de celui-ci. L'agent du FBI dégoupilla une grenade, percuta une des voitures pour entrer, tandis qu'il lâcha son jouet près du véhicule garé qui explosa à son tour, provoquant un imposant incendie.

Une nouvelle explosion. La vue sur l'extérieur était digne d'un film d'action, puisque la tour de contrôle s'écrasa sur la piste numéro une. Un nouvel hélicoptère était en approche.

Akai descendit de sa jeep trop endommagée pour continuer de rouler, rejoignant Gin à l'abri derrière des caisses, l'homme en noir ayant reçu une balle dans la poitrine.

– Pauvre fou... tu aurais dû partir... grogna Gin.

– C'était à moi de te venir en secour ... cette fois, c'est toi, le héros... répondit-il.

Une bonne cinquantaine d'hommes en noir vidaient leurs chargeurs dans l'entrepôt, sans compter les renforts supplémentaires. Ils avaient beau répliquer à leurs tirs, ils le savaient tout aussi bien que leurs ennemis : ils allaient mourir, c'était écrit.

Maintenant... même face à la mort, ils essayaient de répondre à une dernière question...

Combien de personnes allaient-ils emmener avec eux dans l'autre monde ?

**Fin...**


End file.
